Something to believe in
by StratusHardyFan
Summary: Trish/Jeff Story... Trish leaves the WWE for a while and comes back with something no one could have expected.. Feedback please, this is my first attempt.
1. Default Chapter

Trish stepped out of the car and looked around. Never again did she think that she would ever step into an arena . She walked around the car and made her way into the arena. The stagehands looked in suprise and she walked her way though. "Trish is that you?" A bouncy red head said as she called after her. "Amy." She said as she ran to her hugging her. It had been over a year since she had since her. "Where have you been? You have not called me? Are you back for good?" She said as the millions of question poured from her mouth.   
  
"Ames, give me a chance to answer. One at a time." She laughed. "I just needed some time off, you know I had to take care of some stuff. And I am sorry that I have not called you. I was just so busy. And yes I am back for good. I have to make a living somehow." She smiled. "Do you have a place to stay? Because I have space in my room." Amy giggled happily. Trish smiled as she looked at her friend. "Ames, everything is great. I have a place." She smiled. "I am just here to get my contract, sign and then go home." She said. Amy smiled as she watched her. "Okay well I will let you get done and I will talk to you later. Welcome back Diva." Amy said as she hugged her and walked away.  
  
Trish made her way back to sign her contract and finish all the paperwork for her reinstatement. So slowly left the arena and got back into the car. She drove back to an apartment and opened the door. "Tia, I'm home." Trish said as she walked in the door. "Miss Trish, I just put Lilian down for her nap, she was little fuzzy but I got her calm." The young babysitter said as she grabbed her coat. Trish slipped her her fee and smiled as she walked out of the door. She made her way down the hall and into the backroom. She walked into the room and looked down at the crib. She was the reason she left 15 months ago. She was her greatest joy and in the same time she was a reminder of the love that she once shared. That she once felt, that still today burned inside her. After all this time she still loved him and every single time she saw her daughter she saw him. She saw Jeff Hardy. 


	2. Amy and Steph learn the truth

She came into the kitchen and sat there overlooking her cup of coffee. She used to hate coffee until things changed. Until she changed. She remember the night she left like it was yesterday. The rain was pouring down and he was laying next to her like he did every single night before. But that night was different. Earlier in the day she turned in her resignation without a single word. She couldn't tell them why she was leaving. She could not risk Jeff knowing. Not because she didn't love him but she could not let him give up his career. She loved him to much for that to happen.  
  
A knock came to the door that snapped her out of her dream like state. "Who knows I am here?" She said with a puzzled thought in her head. She walked to the door and opened it. "Trish, I had to come see you, they said that you were back and I had to come see how you were doing, it has been over a year since I have seen or heard from you." Stephanie rammered off with. "Trish I told her to calm down all the way over here." Amy filled in as she walked through the open door. Trish laughed as she watched them. "Its fine Ames, Steph has always been this way. There is no way in changing her." Amy walked around a little bit looking around. "This place is really nice Trisha." She smirked as she jumped on to the couch. She turned on the TV instantly going to a music channel and putting it up. "Amy no." Trish called out but heard the crying before she could finish the sentence.  
  
"What was that?" Amy said as she watched Trish walk into the back. She walked back out carrying a baby. "Amy, Steph meet Samantha. The reason why I quit the WWE." She said hesistantly.  
  
"She's yours?" Stephanie asked nearly choking on the soda that she recently drank. "Yes, Steph she is mine. All mine." Trish beamed. "My greatest accomplishment in life. "Whose her dad?" Amy asked as she stuffed a pop tart into her mouth. "That is so not something that you ask someone." Stephanie said as she smacked her with a pillow.  
  
Amy looked at the little girl and it hit her. "She looks like him. Oh my god. She is Jeff's?" 


End file.
